Metal, Hyper, Silver, and Chaos
by Metal Sonic Triple 3
Summary: Summary Coming Soon to a theater near you!
1. Part 1 : Metal Sonic

Disclaimer : I only own Eclipse, Miles, Metal Amy , Meta Sonic, Metal Sonic II, and Hyper Sonic/Chaos Sonic.  
  
All other Sonic related characters are owned by SEGA. But anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Metal, Hyper, Silver, and Chaos : Part One : Metal Sonic  
  
Eggman : I've got it!  
  
Miles : Got what?  
  
Eggman : The reason I'm no match for Sonic and his friends is because ...... He's too fast!  
  
Eclipse : (under his breath) Wow, great discovery , doctor (out loud) Maybe if we could outnumber them we could beat them!  
  
Eggman : All the other robots are no match for him.  
  
Miles : You could just use the cloning machine that Metal built.  
  
Eggman : ...................Damn! I should've thought of that first!  
  
Metal : Ialready used it and I added a special new feature. The clones become robots! So far, I've made Metal Sonic II, Meta Sonic, and Metal Amy! And they're all very strong except Meta.  
  
Egman : Why?!  
  
Metal : I only made him so Silver would have a playmate.  
  
Eggman : So what do you want as a success for the other 2?! To take over my role as leader of this orginization?!  
  
Metal : Can you read minds or something?!  
  
Eggman : (Blushing) Hehehehe...... (Finally gets it) WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?????!!!  
  
Metal : It's my turn to take control of this! After all, you never suggest all of us going after Sonic's gang at the same time while I've been trying to do that for years!  
  
Miles : You rock Metal! so what do we do first.  
  
Metal : After Mecha Amy and Metal II are finished in 20 minutes, our first target, my friends, will be ............ The Master Emerald !  
  
(Skip ahead to when Sonic and the others have confronted Metal and the others)  
  
Metal : So you got past my traps. Well done. But you won't get past me  
  
Sonic : Even with the Master Emerald, I have a pure heart with me and I'm going to turn you into scrap metal  
  
Metal : Everyone else, stay where you are. We'll be the only ones fighting here  
  
Miles : But....(Metal and Sonic both go Super).......ok  
  
Metal : (starts the fight by using instant transmission and whacking Sonic's ass from behind) Is it over already? Or are you playin' possum  
  
Sonic : (responds by using Kaioken to cream Metal before he saw the hit coming) I can say the same thing to you  
  
Metal + Sonic : KAAAA-MMMEEEEE-HHHHHHHAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMEEEEEEE- HHHHAAAAA!!!!!(their blasts blow up upon impact and when the smoke clears both are heavily injured)  
  
Metal : Only one more thing to do ...... Self-destruct in 10 seconds---- Goodbye Asshole....  
  
Sonic : (Grabs all good guy and uses instant transmission)  
  
Miles : Everybody else, out the emergency hatch!! (All the bad guys escape that way)  
  
Metal : (realizes that Sonic and his friends have escaped 2 seconds befoe his detonation).....Awww shit.....(Blows up)KABOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
Tails : Wow! Awesome Light Show!  
  
Sonic : Let's go to my house to celebrate!  
  
Knux : Rouge and I'll pass, we have unfinished business (They fly off)  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the distance......  
  
Metal : (regenerates) DDDDAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!! What good is that move if it never works?! No matter I'll incubate for a while and then be back  
  
????? : You'll be back all right but the leader will now be me, Hyper Sonic.  
  
Metal : Awww shitfuck.............  
  
(Meanwhile, a strange black figure who was watching the whole thing nearby now jettisons back into the darkness)  
  
Who is Hyper Sonic? Who is this strange black figure? Why did I just decide to bop Eggman out of the story? What will happen next? All these questions (except no.2) and more will be answered in Part 2 : Hyper Sonic  
  
end of part one 


	2. Part 2 : Hyper Sonic

Disclaimer : Never forget that no one compares to me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part 2 : Hyper Sonic  
  
Hyper : (Has been explaining his plan to everyone)....and that's it  
  
Eclipse : Do we have a backup plan?  
  
Hyper : If by some miracle they beat us, I shall have to absorb a certain being.  
  
Miles : Who  
  
Hyper : Chaos.......Ever heard of him  
  
Metal : We heard a lot about him from Eggman?  
  
Hyper : So let's all go after certain individuals. Who wants who?  
  
Eclipse : I call Knuckles  
  
Mecha Amy : I call Amy  
  
Miles : I call Rouge  
  
Metal II : I call Tails  
  
Metal : I call that guy who was watching us from that bush yesterday  
  
Silver + Meta : We'll search for Chaos  
  
Hyper : Are you 2 even in this fic?  
  
Silver : We both play the major roles in Part 3, remember?  
  
Hyper : ok whatever...... and I call Sonic  
  
Miles : By the way, Hyper, who exactly are you?  
  
Hyper : I am from an alternate dimension. While I'm there, my power increases when Sonic's does. And as Sonic's heart grows more pure, mine grows more evil.  
  
Silver : So, why'd you show up now?  
  
Hyper : I'm now pure evil. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miles : How do you do that without shattering at least half the glass in this fortress?!  
  
Hyper : Without breaking what now? (Half the glass in the fortress shatters)  
  
Everybody : awww shitfuck  
  
Sonic : (on phone) ....you're lieing to me about that "business" you and Rouge had to take care of last night instead of coming to our party.  
  
Knux : uhhhhh....yeah  
  
Sonic : Well, what were you doing?!  
  
Knux : having sex!!!! (whacks head with phone) (he hears click on other line) Sonic?Sonic?SONIC?! Damn!!! He hung up on me......(sees someone)Now who the hell are you?!  
  
Eclipse : Nice to see you again too, Knuckles. Are you busy?  
  
Knux : extremely  
  
Eclipse : good, cause we have old differences to resettle? Got time for a fight? (silence) good (He starts by immediatly whacking Knux with a Thunder Arrow) Just get up! I'm tired of seeing that playing possum joke  
  
Knux : ok (gets up) ............. Get Down! (whacks Eclipse with a Hammer Punch)  
  
Knux and Eclipse : Power Flash! (both power flashes hit at the same time, leaving those 2 stuck like that for the next hour)  
  
Knux : I hate you  
  
Eclipse : I can live with that  
  
SCENE WARP  
  
In a forest not far from Station Square, where Mecha Amy has found Amy and is presently winning  
  
MA : Had enough yet?  
  
Amy : NEVER!!!!! (Launches 10 storming heart attacks only to have them all launched back at her) SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!  
  
MA : Any more techniques or do you finally give up?  
  
Amy : (thinking) only one more thing to do (talking) hehehe, just wait a minute! (throws heart towards MA causing HER to be frozen for the next HALF hour)  
  
Amy : See ya!!!! Hehehehehehehe (Runs off)  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
MA : (while holding up middle finger) FUCK YOU, AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Back at the fortress)  
  
Hyper : This isn't going well (Shifts attention to Miles) Miles! Go to Angel Island and resteal the Master Emerald within one hour before Knux is unfrozen!  
  
Miles : Wouldn't that be easy?  
  
Hyper : You also have to deal with Rouge.  
  
Miles : Like she's reeeaaalllyyy that tough..... Why aren't you going?  
  
Hyper : Do you want a meeting to award your meretorius deeds with applause and a medal of honor?!  
  
Miles : See ya!!!! (Races towards Angel Island)  
  
Hyper : (Thinking) Perfect! When Miles comes back with the ME, our power will be twice as strong! ....... And if Sonic shows up, I will force him to feel my wrath by destroying him! (speaking) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Metal : (speaking for Metal II, Meta, and Silver) Hello! We're still hear! You're supposed to gloat embarassingly when there's no one around!  
  
Hyper : awww shit....... Meta! Aren't you and Silver supposed to be finding Chaos?! And II, aren't you supposed to be tracking down and killing fox- boy?  
  
II, Meta, and Silver : See ya! (all leave)  
  
(5 minutes pass)  
  
Hyper : (thinking everyone's gone) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Metal : I'm still here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hyper : aww shitfuck.........  
  
(Back at Hyper's new fortress)  
  
Hyper : WTF?!!!! Why didn't you guys do the missions you were sent on?!  
  
II : You called us and told us to return to the fortress immediatly.  
  
Hyper : It was obviously Sonic, you sickass!!!!  
  
Silver : How can we distinguish the 2 of you on the phone? You 2 sound exactly alike!  
  
Hyper : ...............SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
  
I forgot about that!....... Where are Eclipse and MA?! They were supposed to return to the fortress 15 minutes ago. Meta! Put the coordinates on our monitors to match their location!  
  
Meta : All right, Whatever (Does So)  
  
Hyper : (sees what happened to those 2) SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!  
  
MA : (30 minutes up) FINALLY!!!!!!! I'd better get back to the fortress before Hyper really gives me hell! (Races back to the fortress)  
  
(Angel Island)  
  
(hour is up)  
  
Eclipse : FINALLY!!! I'd finish you off right now! But if I don't get back to the fortress soon, I'll be in a livin' hell!!!!!  
  
Knux : Hey! Where's the Master Emerald?  
  
Eclipse : Miles probably took it. He was sent on that mission not long ago and besides, look over there.  
  
Knux : (Sees Rouge all tangled up with bruises all over her body) ROUGE!!!!!  
  
(Eclipse uses this diversion to escape)  
  
(Back at the fortress)  
  
Miles : Hyper! I'm back! I got the Master Emerald and left Rouge in a pile of dirt!  
  
Hyper : and Eclipse?  
  
Miles : They unfroze just before I escaped, so he should be back soon, MA too.  
  
Eclipse and MA : (just showed up) WAIT! WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sonic + Tails : So are we!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Hyper notices Sonic + Tails who just showed up)  
  
Hyper : Perfect!!!!!!!!! Instead of having to get the bait for the fish, the fish come straight to me!!! (pushes a button and the door closes) Fox- Boy! Get on those bleachers!  
  
Tails : I'll never take orders from y- (Hyper raises his power to his max) Uhhhh... Ok (does so)  
  
Hyper : Miles! Get on right next to Tails!  
  
Miles : Yes, sir! (does so) By the way, when do I get my medal?  
  
Hyper : After I finish off Sonic!!!  
  
Sonic : Time for me to take it to the top!!!! (Goes into his Hyper form, equivalent of DBZ's Super Saiyan 2) Bring......it......on!!!!!  
  
Hyper : Let's do it!!  
  
Miles : Go, Hyper!! Beat him into the ground!!!  
  
Tails : Take him out, Sonic!! Remember, his mind's filled with evil and your's is not! So there's no way that you can lose!!!  
  
Metal : Is this a pun of "Open your Heart"?  
  
II : If they keep that up it probably will be!!  
  
Hyper + Sonic : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(all windows break in fortress .... again!  
  
Hyper : awwwwwwww shitfuck..... | | | | |Sorry guys, but I had to cut off this chapter because I tried to | |type it 10 times and all of those times I got kicked out by those | |fuckin' pop-up ads. I'll just summarize it : Hyper destroyed Silver| |and Meta but 2 little pieces are seen crawling into Hyper's | |slightly open mouth unnoticed to him, Sonic launched a bunch of | |weak attacks and then hit him with 2 big ones causing him to win | |the fight. But Hyper escaped in one of his escape pods. Sonic + | |Tails got out the main entrance just as MA, Eclipse, Miles, II, and| |Metal made it out the back as the flying fortress exploded) Look | |out for Part 3 soon! | | | |End of Part Two | 


	3. Part 3 : Silver Sonic and Meta Sonic

Disclaimer : If you're wondering who the black shady character is, ....... You'll find out in Chapter 15. He will make a major appearance in Chapter 10 in a fight against Metal Sonic II, but you won't find in out Chapter 15.  
  
Part 3 : Silver Sonic + Meta Sonic  
  
(in a pile of rubble far away from the fortress's crash site)  
  
(Note : From now on, Sonic, Tails, Eclipse, Miles, Metal Sonic, and the shady character are Saiyans. Hyper is a race of his own because he's pure evil)  
  
Hyper : Saiyans, disgusting Saiyans. They're mucking up my entire operation to destroy the galaxy. But I'm not the type to give up that easily because of a setback. If I can learn from these mistakes, I'll be ready to absorb Chaos and get my true power in a few short days, and then, Sonic, you will be mine. GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR............ Sonic....... Every time I hear that name, it makes my inside boil or like I'm (voice changes to match Silver's) about to EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Hyper stutters and clutches his back for a few seconds and then Silver and Meta bust out of his back, causing to fall, presumed dead)  
  
Silver : You fool! You have no idea who the boss is, do you? You are nothing anymore for it was us who mind-controlled you to fall directly into that escape pod! And it was us who gave you the coordinates for falling far beyond the fortress's crash site!  
  
Meta : We will be the ones to bring this galaxy to its destruction.   
  
Silver + Meta : Hehehehehehehehehehmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm................  
  
(Far away, where II has landed from the crash)  
  
II : Hey, who the hell are you?  
  
Shady Figure : I'm the guy who's going to make scrap-metal out of you.  
  
II : Nice choice of words. Let's see if you've got the strength to back them up!!!!!!  
  
(Angel Island)  
  
Knux : (sees explosion in distance) fuck, not again..... (immediatly calls Sonic) Sonic! There's trouble! I just saw a huge explosion coming from the Egg Carrier's crash site! Get Tails and Amy and meet me and Rouge there!  
  
Sonic : You got it, bud! (hangs up) Tails!! Amy!! Come on! We've gotta go! (The 3 immediatly leave for the crash site)  
  
(meanwhile, at the crash site, all the bad guys except II are already there)  
  
Miles : You 2 rock!!!  
  
Eclipse : So what are we gonna do?  
  
Meta : We're going to remake the Egg Carrier into a super machine that is modeled after me and Silver!..... while you 4 go after the Freedom Fighters!  
  
Mecha Amy : So who's getting assigned to who(slaps head) stupid question  
  
Silver : Eclipse, you take Knux, MA, you take Amy, Miles, you take Tails and Rouge, and Metal, you take Sonic! and..........where is Metal Sonic II?!  
  
(Meanwhile, about 30 miles away)  
  
??? : You will pay for your crimes. After I'm finished with you, you're going to look like a frikkin hellian!  
  
II : Yeah, we'll see who looks like that.....  
  
??? : We don't need to......... Playtime is over......Dissapear! (not only is the mysterious fighter's Chaos Spear successful, but it hits II's metallic penis....  
  
II : OOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Immediatly drops to the ground rolling around like hell)  
  
??? : We shall meet again....(Dissapears)  
  
(Metal finds II)   
  
Metal : What the hell happened to you?!  
  
II : The shadowy figure attacked my dick!!!!  
  
Metal : ummmmmm.....maybe you should come with me and help deal with Sonic  
  
II : Why don't we just switch victims?  
  
Metal : Sonic creamed me last time. Think about what he'd do too you...  
  
II : how about i just go for the presently unguarded Master Emerald?  
  
Metal : and if Knux and Rouge show up?  
  
II : Remember what happened last time?  
  
Metal : oh yeah.......you do that (both take off in different directions.  
  
(in the bushes)  
  
Sonic : Sonic to Knux! Get back to Angel Island and take Amy and Rouge! II's heading for the Master Emerald!  
  
Knux : What about you?!  
  
Sonic : Me and Tails will go straight to their secret headquarters which should be done about...(sees it) now....  
  
(at Angel Island)  
  
Knux : all right guys! Let's work together and get rid of this dick!  
  
II : Please don't mention dick right now.  
  
Knux, Amy, + Rouge : dickdickdickdickdick  
  
II : That's it! KAIOKEN! (Immediatly zips behind Amy and kicks her ass, knocking her out)  
  
Knux : Take this! (Thunder Arrow bounces off II and comes back at knux to knock him out!)  
  
Rouge : How about you just take the Master Emerald and leave because I know I can't beat you.  
  
II : all right.  
  
(On the newly rebuilt "Silver Carrier")  
  
Tails : Done. The alarm system is shut down, Sonic!  
  
Sonic : Great, now scan to see if anyone else is on the ship.  
  
Tails : Let's see....There's us, Mecha Amy, Silver Sonic, Meta Sonic, Metal Sonic, Eclipse, Miles, .....II just returning with the Master Emerald in tow-  
  
Sonic : Shit! Sorry Tails, continue.  
  
Tails : There's some shadowy figure on board, as well as a cloaked figure standing with Chaos.  
  
Sonic : I wonder what Chaos is doing here, anyone else.  
  
Tails : ummmmm... Rouge just snuck on board and is heading straight for-  
  
Rouge : Hi guys!  
  
Tails : -us, hi Rouge  
  
Sonic : Where are Knux and Amy?  
  
Rouge : II kicked their asses, but that's not important. What's important is the 3 of us going to stop their plan just like you stopped Metal's plan and Hyper's plan  
  
Sonic : HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(later on, in the main room)  
  
Silver : Why do we even have this section of the chapter?! Sonic's going to find someway to kick my ass anyway!  
  
Sonic : (Nearby) kkkkkaaaaaa-mmmmmmeeeeeee-hhhaaaaaaaaaaaa-mmmmmeeeeee-.....  
  
Silver : (Notices Sonic nearby) fuck you.....  
  
Sonic : hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa! (releases kamehameha which engulfs Silver and unfortanetly, the main generator for the ship)  
  
Silver : eeerrrgggg... you fool...... now that you've blown up the generator, the whole ship will detonate in 5 minutes.......with the force of your kamehameha!  
  
Sonic : uh-huh......and how do you plan on getting off in that condition?  
  
Silver : I have rockets in my back, so sayonara! (rockets away)   
  
Sonic : Tails! Rouge! C'mon! We've gotta get off this thing before it blows!  
  
Tails + Rouge : You've got it! (All 3 take off in different directions)  
  
(Meanwhile, in the other side of the machine)  
  
Eclipse : C'mon guys! Out the emergency hatch! (Mecha Amy, Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, Eclipse and Miles escape that way and after they all do, the strange creature with Chaos goes out that way as well)  
  
(But 2 bad guys are still on the ship and the one with the Master Emerald just ran into the shadowy figure....)  
  
II : Not you again.........Can you just do it too my ass this time since that's less painful?  
  
??? : All right....(Whacks him in the ass lightly and grabs the Master Emerald)  
  
II : Why am I not unconscious?  
  
?? : That blow was light.....NOW I'll do it too your dick! (Does so and the force is so powerful that it knocks II off the ship)  
  
Sonic : (Stepping out of shadows) Past cool man! You totally ripped II apart!.....But who are you?  
  
??? : I will tell you later when we have more time.  
  
Sonic : That's allright. I'm just waiting for my 2 friends to show up-  
  
Rouge : Sonic! I'm fine. But Tails ran into a little trouble!   
  
Sonic : But there's only 4 minutes left!  
  
Rouge : To him, that's an eternity right now...I'll wait with you.  
  
??? : I'm outta here! (jumps out door)  
  
Rouge : Who was that?  
  
Sonic : I wish I knew....  
  
(Meanwhile at Tails location)  
  
Tails : I wish I had a little help getting my foot out of this crack...  
  
??? : (not the same shadowy figure) You can tug all you want, but you're not going anywhere that way...  
  
Tails : I know that voice! It's you Meta!  
  
Meta : (jumps out of crack still holding onto Tails' foot) I found you, fox boy!  
  
Tails : I know how to beat him. (whispering beyond Meta's hearing) kkkkkkaaaaaaaaa-mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Meta : I'll do first......Electric Death (high voltage surrounds Tails who is electrified but still holding the kamehameha wave)  
  
Tails : My turn, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack! (100 ghosts all explode on Meta. Tails uses the smoke as a distraction to power up his kamehameha) hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa-mmmmmmeeeeeeee  
  
Meta : All right, how much time left. OH HELL NO!!!!! We only have 2 minutes lef- (sees Tails kamehameha) fuck you....  
  
Tails : HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!! (Misses Meta and destroys backup generator)  
  
Meta : All right! Let's just briefly unite in getting each other out of here. (Powers up a Meta Punch)  
  
Tails : The door is open, so obviously that punch isn't the door's  
  
Meta : I know (turns around) It's yours(knocks out Tails with Meta Punch) hahahahahahahaha (Escapes)  
  
Sonic : I can't leave him here! He'll die!  
  
Rouge : So will we! So we jump now!  
  
Sonic + Rouge : wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
??? : ( in nearby bushes) Don't worry, Sonic. I'll save him. (Uses Chaos Control to teleport into the ship, grab Tails, and teleport out before it exploded)  
  
Sonic : HHHHOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRAAAAYYYY!!!!!! I love you man! Thanks a lot!  
  
Tails ; Hey thanks man! You saved me, but who are you?  
  
??? : I'll tell you when we have more time. But right now we have to get rid of these 7 jerks.  
  
Meta : Hahahahahaha! It's 7 to 4! You're outmatched!  
  
Knux : (Just showing up) It still might not be even in numbers, but let's make it 6 to 7 (He and Amy join the other four.  
  
II : I'm prepared this time, ???. And just to make sure you don't do that to me again, HHHHIIIYYYAAAAHHH!!!!!! (Tries to slash the area where his dick should be, but misses and slashes the figure's cloak in two, causing it to separate and they found out his true identity)  
  
Tails, Rouge, Sonic, Knux, and Amy : HOLY HELL!!!!!!!  
  
Join us next time for the identity of the cloaked figure and the identity of the creature with Chaos!  
  
End of Part 3 


	4. Chapter 4 : Chaos Sonic

|Disclaimer : Nearly everyone will die in this part | | | | | | | | | |Part 4 : Chaos Sonic | | | | | | | |Sonic : I thought you were dead! | | | |Knux : Nope, he's alive. | | | |Amy : How can you be sure? | | | |Tails : Ames, do you see a halo on his head? | | | |(The shadowy figure has white chest hair, hover shoes, black skin, | |and red streaks on his spikes meaning he must be..) | |Sonic : SHADOW!!!!!!! How did you survive! Are you real? | | | |Shadow : I'm 100% real, faker. | | | |Sonic : Now we know we can take all these jerks! | | | |Rouge : Hey, look. Some guy's lying down over there next to Chaos. | | | |Knux : Wonder who he is? | | | |Sonic : (walks over) Hey, do you need some help? AAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!! | |His back's completely cut open! | | | |(Silver + Meta know who this is and Miles remembers a flashback of | |why he was with Chaos) | | | |(flashback) | | | |Hyper : Remember, if I should absorb Chaos, I will be totally | |unstoppable, Miles! And I'll probably go mad, too. Otherwise, I'd | |do it without hesitation. | | | |Miles : Yeah, sure. | | | |(end flashback) | | | | | |Miles : (finally gets it) Get away from him, Sonic! That's Hyper | |and he's going to absorb Chaos!!!! | | | |Sonic : WHAT???!!! | | | |Hyper : hehheheheheheheheheh... (suction cups shoot out of his | |hand, onto Chaos, and suck him up! | | | |(Hyper's transformation takes 10 minutes until he finally | |transforms into) | | | |Hyper : I am now Chaos Sonic! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! |  
  
(Note : From now one Chaos Sonic will be referred to as Chaos now that Chaos : the liquid monster is gone)  
  
Chaos : My first act as soon to be destroyer of the universe is to fix myself (The skin on his back regenerates since with Chaos inside of him he now has regeneration like Majin Buu)  
  
Sonic : You can't win! Bad Guys never win in fanfiction!  
  
Chaos : you very much amuse me Sonic. I have already thought up a system of how each of you will fight me! The 3 weakest of you fight me first, the middle 4 fight me next, and the 6 strongest fight me last and yes, I'm sure that I'll get to the 6 of you at our finale. Which 3 of you are the weakest? By the way, I'm talking to myself when I say that. You see, just like you guys, I can sense your energy, so there's no point in lying. hmmmmmmm.......the 3 weakest of you are Knuckles, Amy, and Eclipse. You 3 will fight me first. Everyone else, get over there!!!!!!  
  
Eclipse : Allright! You asked for it! (Eclipse and Knuckles fired tons of thunder arrows and hammer punches at Chaos while Amy hit him with Storming Hearts)....Chaos : hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Hiyah! (fires two blasts at once. One slashes off Eclipse's right foot causing him to fall dead, the other goes straight through Knuckles' brain killing him before he hit the ground)  
  
Amy : You'll pay for this. HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Fires a ton of Storming Hearts all of which explode on impact, but have no effect......Then she fires one last one straight into his open mouth)  
  
Chaos : oooowwwiiieeee. by togue! you hut by togue. (Fixes tongue)  
  
Amy : Eat one more!! HHHIIIYYAAAHHH! (This time Chaos is prepared and hits it right back at her, killing her)(Hoorah)  
  
Chaos : Y'know. This battleground is boring. Let's liven things up a bit. (forms gigantic energy ball and throws it at the earth. Luckily Sonic knows Instant Transmission)  
  
Sonic : Everyone that's still alive get connected to me right now! (They all do and teleport away to the Little Planet (different from the one in Sonic CD)  
  
(Amy is now an inch from death for her heart was stabbed by her storming heart. A second before the energy ball blows the earth up, she sees it and says one final living word)  
  
Amy : bullshit......  
  
(Earth blows up)  
  
(Nothing is left except a pile of rubble, a lot of blood and little pieces of flashing skin coming back together)  
  
Chaos : Now, where are they? hmmmmmmmm......they're on the Little Planet! helllloooo! (instantly teleports there) hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm.......  
  
Chaos : Let's see.....Which of you 10 are the four weakest? hmmmmmmm.......! Metal Sonic II, Mecha Amy, Meta Sonic, and Rouge! Come here little doggies. Come out and playyyyy...hahahahahahaha!  
  
II : (Finally loses his temper and starts acting cocky) Come on, Chaos! You couldn't hit me at your full power!  
  
Chaos : WHY YOU BASTARD (Throws 100 punches, but amazingly enough, none of them hit) I'm impressed II, you're faster than I thought when I'm going at 1/4 OF MY SPEED!!!!! Besides, there's one thing that will always take you down! Galic Gun!!! (Guess which part of II's body the Galic Gun hit....Anyway, the force was enough to totally destroy II, but a massacred heart is among the remains, which means that Metal's cloning machine roboticized everything except the free will and the heart. Why? Because I'm a weirdo)  
  
Mecha Amy : Taste this, asshole! (Fires a Storming Heart at Chaos)  
  
Chaos : All right! I'm not playing games with gals anymore! (Fires a powerful energy blast which destroys MA's attack and destroys her)  
  
Rouge : Black Wave! (100000000 Black Waves hit Chaos full force)  
  
Chaos : ouch...well, you've proved I'm not completely indestructible, but no matter! KAA-MMEEE-HHHAAA-MMMMEEE-HHHAAA (Kills Rouge as well as Meta who was right behind her)  
  
Chaos : Now for the six of you-  
  
Silver : HHHHHHAAAAA!!!! (Enraged by Meta's death, Silver madly liquefies and shoots himself down Chaos's throat)  
  
Chaos : ...idiot(Fires a blast down his throat which blows him to pieces, but successfuly kills Silver)  
  
Chaos : (reforms) OK. The five of you remaining will fight me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(in otherworld)  
  
Rouge : I wonder how they're going to beat Chaos.  
  
Knux : I'm guessing they'll use the fusion technique to beat him.  
  
Silver : I know they'd be capable of beating him then, but can they get the job done in half an hour?  
  
Meta : well....I doubt it. But at least they'll have a chance.  
  
(Back on Little Planet)  
  
Sonic : Hey, we should probably decide now while we still have a spare minute.  
  
Metal : How're we going to do it.  
  
Shadow : I guess we'll do it the old fashioned way.  
  
Miles : You're asking for it.  
  
Tails : I thought me and Miles were going to fight him as a team, Sonic and Shadow as a team, and Metal by himself.  
  
Sonic : .....all right, I can live with that  
  
All : Rock, paper, scissors, and go! (everyone draws scissors except Metal who draws rock) Metal : Yay, I get to go first!  
  
(Otherworld)  
  
Amy + Mecha Amy : That's not the fusion technique!  
  
II : The dunderheads! Have they finally gone mad?!  
  
(Little Planet)  
  
Chaos : All right, let's begin! (conjures up an energy ball twice as strong as the one that destroyed Earth and then throws it at Metal)  
  
Metal : If you didn't want to fight me, you should've just said so asshole! (Is destroyed by energy ball)  
  
Miles : Me and Tails'll go next! You guys are stronger than us and it might give us time to think up a plan!  
  
Shadow : All right (Sonic and Shadow fly over to a nearby cliff)  
  
Tails : Ready?  
  
Miles : Yeah  
  
Tails and Miles ( after raising they're powers as high as they could go without actually going Super Saiyan) fu-sion-HA! (They fuse)  
  
(Otherworld)  
  
Rouge : Now that's the fusion technique!  
  
Meta : Do your best kids!  
  
Metal : You guys rock!  
  
Knux : Are you even dead?  
  
Metal : I got killed by him just before they fused  
  
Silver : oh  
  
(LP)  
  
Miles + Tails' fusion : hmmmmmm what do you call use so our names aren't mixed up, how about Mile-Tail? That has a nice ring to it.  
  
(They fight and are losing until)  
  
Mile : Taste this HAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Powers up to Super Saiyan 3)  
  
(The two fight and are evenly matched)  
  
Shadow : What's going on?  
  
Sonic : They're completely on par with one another!  
  
Shadow : That's not good enough! We need something to get rid of him now!  
  
........! Hey you guys watching us in Otherworld, I need to talk to you right now! I need your assistance! Come on, can you hear me or not?  
  
Metal : We're here!  
  
Shadow : Good, go to Mobius right now and fast! Gather the Dragonballs!  
  
(In this case, I'm using the dragonballs in this fic because I watch DBZ way too much)  
  
Knux : We're already there and have done so just in case, what are your 3 wishes?  
  
Shadow : First, bring back the earth, and second, I want everyone who died since the Project Shadow incident to be brought back except the most evil ones!  
  
Sonic : Hey, why didn't you just ask to bring all the people killed by Chaos back to life?  
  
Shadow : No thanks, that would mean Eggman would be revived and I never want to see that fatass again. Also, that wouldn't bring back all the innocent people I destroyed during the Eclipse Cannon incident!  
  
Sonic : Wow, I'm impressed. You really thought this through!  
  
Metal : Shadow! We've done it. All the people are back!  
  
Shadow : Good, now it's time.  
  
Sonic : Time? Time for what?  
  
Shadow : .A Spirit Bomb  
  
Sonic : That's your big idea.A Spirit Bomb?!  
  
Shadow : Don't ask questions Faker, it's the only way. (using Chaos Emerald to speak telepathically to all the inhabitants of Earth) People of the earth, as you know, very strange events have been occuring lately. Your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Chaos Sonic, but then, in a snap, everything was restored back to normal. Unfortanetly, Chaos is still alive and you're all still in great danger. A small group of warriors are doing the fighting on your behalf. However, the battle has been extremely difficult and we can't win it by ourselves. If all of you would raise your hands up to the sky and offer a portion of your energy, we could use it to get rid of that monster once and for all. Now, raise your hands up, now!......They're ready Faker. Take your place.  
  
Sonic : You're really on top of things, I'm impressed......All right! If there was ever a time guys, this is it!  
  
Knux : It's time! Sonic's ready!  
  
Mecha Amy : This is really fun!  
  
Amy : Yeah, go Sonic  
  
Rouge : Kick his ass!  
  
Metal : hmhmhmhmhm....Who would've thought? Shadow comes through in the clutch! (all raise hands up)  
  
Sonic : (Spirit Bomb starts forming) Oh yeah, here it is! One Spirit Bomb coming up! This is just from Metal's group! When everyone else kicks in, I think we'll have energy to spare!  
  
(More people start doing so and the Spirit Bomb grows twice as large)  
  
Sonic : WOO-HHHHHOOOOOOOOO! At this rate this won't take that much longer!  
  
Shadow : OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! Faker, we don't have that much time left!  
  
Sonic : Why?  
  
Shadow : That's why! (Sonic looks and to his dismay, Miles and Tails fusion time had just run out)  
  
Miles : uh-oh  
  
Tails : We're in deep shit!  
  
Chaos : awwww....Is it over already? I was having fun! But, then again people can't get what they want for that long.....Like their own lives! (Chaos immediatly fires a powerful energy blast. He then teleports to kick them both into the blast, he misses Tails by an inch, but, unfortanetly, is right on target with the next hit and successfully kicks Miles into the blast)  
  
Tails : MILES!!!!!!!  
  
Chaos : You're next! huh? (Tails' eyes turn to Sonic's direction for a second but then they dart back to Chaos, but it's too late. Chaos has noticed the Spirit Bomb)  
  
Sonic : awwww...fuck  
  
(Tails immediatly grabs Chaos and self-destructs right on Chaos,but of course, a little piece of Chaos survives and he regenerates)  
  
Sonic : TAILS!!!!!  
  
(Chaos's attention shifts again to the spirit bomb and then he screams and jams straight towards Sonic)  
  
Shadow : I'm going to buy you some time, Faker! But, you're going to have to get through to those earthlings that haven't given energy yet! (Jumps in Chaos's way, who then just laughs and dangles his left arm up and down) Fool, I'll rip that arm right off! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!(Immediatly goes to Super Saiyan 3 and the 2 are about to fight)  
  
Shadow : You're not going anywhere near that Spirit Bomb, you mo fo.  
  
Chaos : (amused) Spirit Bomb? The names of these attacks are really starting to amuse me. No matter, I'll take care of you and then him!  
  
Shadow : Here's a real surprise for you....Our little diversion before worked perfectly!  
  
Chaos : What?  
  
Shadow : While you fought Mile-Tail, we wished back the earth and everyone you killed!  
  
Chaos : WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT??????!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow : Enough talk! Let's just do this!  
  
Chaos : OK, It's your funeral! (smacks him down right into dirt) hehe (beckons him and Shadow loses it)  
  
Shadow : HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Launches 10 punches at Chaos, all of which manage to hit him, but one the 11th one, he missed and the tables turned, for he managed to deliver a sharp right one to Shadow's stomach, knocking him backwards)  
  
Sonic : Fellow earthlings, Please! The situation is looking increasingly hopeless and will continue to do so if you don't raise your hands up! (Slowly, people all over the earth start giving their energy) (Then Sonic notices that.) Shadow!  
  
Shadow : (just fell over) Faker....Go, it's my fault I'm in this pitiful state now, not yours, ......rrr... Finish the job you started!  
  
Sonic : Shit, you're right!  
  
Shadow : What's the hold-up? Don't tell me they're still not givin' their energy-(is cut short by getting choked)  
  
Sonic : (notices spirit bomb is slowly growing) Oh, yay! It's working!  
  
Shadow : AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!(Falls and is unable to move)  
  
Sonic : No! It's all over! rrrrr....(Spirit Bomb immediatly grows to totally enormous size) huh? (looks up) Here we go!  
  
Shadow : heh heh heh heh heh (points in sonic's direction)  
  
Chaos : (sees the now complete Spirit Bomb) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH EEEEEEEEERRRGGGGGGHHHH!  
  
(The Spirit Bomb is glistening in the sky and Chaos is still trembling)  
  
Chaos : AAAAUUUGGGHHHHHrrrrrrrr.......  
  
Shadow : eeeeeerrrrrgggggg...ugh! (falls back to the ground)  
  
Sonic : Shadow! Move out of the way!  
  
Shadow : Faker, what do you think I'm doing? I can't!  
  
Sonic : (to self) You've got to be kidding me! (to Shadow) Shadow! What are you saying?! You've got to get out of there!  
  
Shadow : Fool! Do it! Fire that thing! Do it now (bangs fists).....Faker...be a true saiyan...launch that fuckin spirit bomb  
  
(Chaos is looking at Shadow puzzled)  
  
Sonic : I can't Shadow (looks at Sonic)  
  
Shadow : You have to!  
  
Chaos : (looks back at Shadow and finally gets the gist) hmhmhmhmhmhmhm...... Hiyah! (stomps on Shadow's back)  
  
Shadow : AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Sonic : Shit, he knows!  
  
Amy : This is bad, very very bad! He won't fire the bomb!  
  
Metal : But he must!  
  
(In Hell some villians from DBZ and from Sonic are watching)  
  
Cell : How ironic! He would lose just to save Shadow?  
  
Freiza : That saiyan is such a sucker! (as I said before, I'm now calling Sonic and Shadow saiyans)  
  
Omochao : They're really in a jam...I wonder if it's strawberry flavored?  
  
All except Eggman : WTF???!!!  
  
Eggman : Chaos! I hope you die you spoiled brat!  
  
(back on Little Planet, Chaos has started firing blasts at Sonic and is now preparing to fire a really big one)  
  
Sonic : What a mess! Shadow, forgive me!! I can't do it!  
  
Chaos : AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
??? : HIYAH!!!! (someone immediatly whams Chaos and pins him to the ground for a few seconds and that someone is revealed to be Tails) Save Him! (it's revealed that he's yelling that to Miles who is also still alive)  
  
Miles : Hey! But you already have him (realizes that Shadow can't move) Oh, I see! (picks up Shadow just in time to see Chaos drive Tails right into the ground) HEY, Sonic! What're you waiting for?! It's now or never! (After that sentence, he is hit by a surprise blast by Chaos which knocks him out, but Shadow is now far away from Chaos's location)  
  
Sonic : He's got Shadow! Way to go you 2 You really are heroes (prepares to throw bomb) This is for you, Chaos! It's from the people of Earth! SPIRIT BOMB!!! (Throws it)  
  
Chaos : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Bomb goes straight towards him and when it gets to him he attempts to push it back)  
  
Sonic : It won't budge!  
  
Shadow : Why're you dragging your feet, Faker?! (manages to stand up) Finish the job!  
  
Sonic : eeerrr...Shit! I'm all out of power!  
  
Shadow : But with all the people who got wished back....Wait a second. We still have a wish don't we?! (speaking telepathically to the rest of the gang on Mobius)  
  
Amy : Yes, Porunga is still with us Shadow. and he's been very patient!  
  
Porunga : What's you're wish? You've kept me waiting long enough!  
  
Amy : Can you bring the power level of Sonic, the saiyan hedgehog who is fighting Chaos Sonic on the Little Planet right now, back to normal?  
  
Porunga : This wish is well within my power to grant.  
  
Amy : Cool! (says the same wish in an ancient language)  
  
Porunga : Ok, already  
  
(back at the Little Planet)  
  
Sonic : It's no use, I can't! (drops arms)  
  
Chaos : HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (sends the bomb right back towards Sonic)  
  
Amy : Sonic! We used the third wish to restore your power back to normal!  
  
Sonic : Huh? Hey you're right! Woo-hoo It's back! Thank you, thank you guys! (goes Super Saiyan)HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (pushes it back towards Chaos)  
  
(Insert "Open your Heart" or "It Doesn't Matter" here, I don't care which)  
  
Chaos : AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!(tries to push it back again, but it seems that this time it's hopeless for him!  
  
Sonic : Adios! I'll be waiting for a villian as tough as you to show up again Chaos Sonic! (bomb gets even closer and then engulfs Chaos)  
  
Chaos : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(disintigrates into nothing)  
  
Sonic : (powers don back to normal) wheh, wheh, wheh.....It's....over  
  
Shadow : it's about time(falls back down)  
  
Miles : Great job Sonic and you too Shadow  
  
Tails : You two rock!  
  
(all four attempt to high five but all four then immediatly fall from exhaustion and laugh)  
  
|After the incident, a few things had to happen. First off, Mecha | |Amy and Metal Sonic started a relationship, Eclipse decided to run | |off the planet and burn in hell, Meta and Silver started sharing a | |bedroom, Knuckles was killed by Rouge when she saw that he wrote | |Chapter 2 in a very different way, Shadow decided to live with | |Sonic + Tails, Amy decided to stick to Sonic when she tried to fuck| |Shadow while he was sleeping, and Miles just disappeared and nobody| |knew why or how or where. Look out for the next fic which pits | |Miles in as the major bad guy! | 


End file.
